


Being Honest

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: One-Shot. Sam and reader had a drunken kiss previously. Fluffy fluff. Sex of reader not specified (note: one mention of hair long enough to brush away from face).





	Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I have done some editing with phrasing/grammar. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 3/26/16.

“Seems like the whole situation is hopeless,” Sam replied, closing the book. You looked up at him and he continued, “With Cas AWOL with Lucifer, Amara on the loose, Dean not being able to kill her even when he had the chance… And these books tell us nothing!”

You closed your book as well and leaned back. “We will figure it out.”

“We always say that. And somehow, we always end up making it worse,” Sam muttered.

“You’re being a Debbie Downer.”

“Or honest,” Sam replied, taking a swig of his beer.

Standing up, you straightened your shirt out. You took a long drink of your beer as well. “Or honest,” You agreed.

You walked over to the stove where you and Sam were making dinner for the three of you. Dean was knee deep in papers out in the other room while you two worked in the kitchen. Dean insisted that he didn’t want to be near the stove since he had cooked the last three meals and declared he needed a break. You two had given him it.

“I have never known you to be a quitter though, Samuel,” you teased, throwing in some spices into the soup, stirring it.

Sam snorted and said, “I don’t think we have ever been in something this bad before.” You shrugged, your back to him. He exhaled loudly and breathed, “This is a shit show.” You turned around to look at him. “We’ve been screwed before. Probably this bad. Definitely this bad. But I always forget how shitty it feels.” He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “Don’t mean to sound like Cas during the apocalypse but we should probably just start drinking and enjoy ourselves while we can.”

“Maybe we should just up and marry each other. You know, enjoy the small things,” you joked, turning back to the stove, stirring the soup. You expected Sam to chuckle with you but all you were met with was silence. You looked over your shoulder, still stirring the soup, throwing him a smile. But it faltered seeing him staring at you, looking somber.

“Sam,” you said uncomfortable, trying to laugh but it came out sounding nervous. “I was kidding! You don’t have to look that upset about thinking about being tied with a ball and chain because of me.”

He turned his gaze down to the table, and you stopped stirring, furrowing your brow. You put the spoon down before walking over to sit down across the table from him. He wouldn’t look at you.

“What’s wrong?” you questioned. Sam sucked his bottom lip, still staring down at the table. “Sam, seriously, I didn’t mean–”

“That’s just it,” He muttered.

“What?”

“That’s just it,” Sam repeated, shaking his head slightly. “You didn’t mean it.” He paused, running a hand through his hair, before looking up at you. He gave a smile, looking sad still. “There’s honestly few things I would want more than that.” Your heart stopped, and you did not do well to hide the surprise on your face. Sam pressed on noticing your expression. “And… and it just hurts when you joke like that because I know you don’t feel the way I do.”

It was your turn to look down at the table, not knowing what to say to him.

He sighed loudly, catching your attention once more. “I shouldn’t have told you that,” He murmured, shaking his head. He made to stand up from the table.

“Sam, wait,” you exclaimed, and he stopped hunched over the table. “Please.” He studied you for a few seconds before slowly lowering himself back down onto the chair. You exhaled, “It’s not that I don’t feel that way. I just… is it wise?”

Sam rose his eyebrows and inquired, “Is anything we do wise?”

This coaxed a laugh out of you. “I suppose not,” you admitted. He chuckled as well and then cleared his throat.

A silence fell between the two of you.

You reached out across the table, touching his hand. He looked up at you and you said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease or make you feel stupid. I–”

“I get it,” Sam interjected, moving his hand to grasp yours. You moved your gaze to meet his. He looked at you, studying you. “It’s not practical. Dean’s always saying we are all weaknesses for each other and that puts us at risk of getting caught and hurt. But, seriously? We have dealt with it this far. And I honestly wouldn’t want to continue doing it without you.”

“Or Dean,” You chimed in.

Sam laughed lightly, “And Dean. But, that’s a little different than what I mean for you.” He moved around the table, to sit in the chair next to you. He took your head in his hands and stared you in the eyes. He reached up, pushing your hair away from your face. “If you ever get serious about it… I would be honored,” He said in a quiet voice. “I know we haven’t conventionally dated. We have a fucked-up relationship in terms of the situation. But, you’re an anchor. And I’m thankful. And I want you to understand how much you mean to me.”

“You’re so mushy,” you said half-jokingly, trying to brush off the seriousness of the situation. You noticed the look on his face and you said quickly, “But, I can appreciate it.” You sighed. “You mean a lot to me too, Sam. A lot more than I am usually comfortable admitting. And I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was brushing it off as a ‘last minute let’s do this’ kind of thing. I’m just bad at expressing myself in stressful situations.”

“You and me both,” he replied.

You smirked, “Maybe why we would be good for each other. I mean, we do kiss pretty well.”

It fell quiet between you two. You studied him, your eyes falling to his lips. He smiled slightly noticing this, before leaning in and you without thinking about it met him halfway. Your lips touched, and he pulled you in. Breathing him in, you fell into a passionate kiss. You wrapped an arm around his head, weaving your hand in his hair. You pulled him even closer, your tongue tracing his lips before he parted his lips, letting you explore his mouth. His breathing was deep as he pulled away, his lips moving to trace your jawline. You gasped quietly as he sucked your neck slightly.

Just as quickly, his lips were back on yours, pulling you back possessively. Your tongues were fighting for dominance and you pushed yourself into his lap, leaning over him. His hands trailed up your sides, making you shiver as he brushed a hand over your chest, the other hand holding you in place. Your hands trailed down to pull at the button on his jeans.

Sam nipped at your bottom lip before pulling away. The coldness of the air was harsh. You went to move closer to him again, but he put a hand on your chest, keeping you in place. You groaned, meaning to protest.

“As much as I love that, I think we are burning our dinner. And Dean would be pretty grumpy, right?” he pointed out.

You sighed impatiently, and he laughed, giving you another quick peck on the lips before picking you up and placing you on the chair and standing up.

“Dean is ruining stuff and he’s not even in the room,” you complained, rolling your eyes.

Sam laughed. “I promise we will continue,” he reassured you.

 


End file.
